Bound To Love
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Suddenly everything changed when salamander fell for celestial maze. Without even knowing the meaning of love, he fell for her in many ways. While the darkness was following with happiness behind them.
1. New Journey

It's been a while since Natsu has saw Lucy. He don't know why but his eyes keep searching for his best friend.

From past few days he felt weird and funny feelings in his heart.

Even happy was flabbergasted when he skip a meal for whole day.

What was making him anxious?

He has spotted Lucy from strawberry Street walking hand in hand with a hunky guy.

He was kind of her ideal type, which she keeps brambling about.

Funny, caring, gentle, well dressed and chivalry as first priority.

He was opposite in every aspect.

He took a deep breath. He has came to meditate and practice. it's been a month, since he was at guild.

"You ok Natsu?" happy pipes in while flying over his head.

"Yeah I'm good buddy."

They saw the home they called, FairyTail.

The flag was there as amazing as it was.

He felt a relief wash over him as his guild was in his sight.

"We are home. I wanna take pics of us next time we travel so we won't miss anyone." Natsu suggested, but he won't accept he particularly missed his best friend all this time.

"Your idea is awesome, but I bet Lucy's huge ass won't fit in the pic alone."

They both laughed as they reached the guildhall.

Natsu kicked opened the door.

He saw people arguing and doing like usual stuff. Guildhall was busy as always.

"Welcome fire queen."

"shut up, ice princess."

Grey and Natsu glared at each other, suddenly there was a huge sword slammed between them, both stepped back yelping.

"You goofs making ruckus?" Ezra gave them dead serious look.

"No mam" both hugged each other.

"Good boys" she smiled and smashed there faces in her arms, in a suffocating hug.

Natsu's eyes unconsciously looking for certain blonde hairs.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Helping Mira."

X_X

Natsu walked towards counter as he felt his world was brighter and lively.

Everything was blurr just Lucy in his sight.

He sighed. When he felt a glass in front of him.

"Welcome Natsu, this is your Lava drink. Hot as you like." Mira slide the glass towards him.

He chugged his drink while his eyes glued to Lucy.

Something was different about her, the way she was moving. His heart was slurry.

"Welcome back" she gave him small smile.

"How you doing Luce?" he asked.

"Same like always." she tucked her hair behind her ears. His hands reched and he took her clip.

"Keep your hair down, it's better this way.way."

Both froze. What the hell just happened?

Mira paused and smiled at her fevourite ship.

"Happy lets go for fishing." he stood a left abruptly.

"Aye sir" happy following him behind.

He was out of guild hall but her scent still lingering around him like cocon.

Je gripped his head as immense pain hit it.

He don't know what was going on.

He was burning.

He put his hand out and threw a big blazing shot of fire

Maybe he'll be ok.

His power were ok. Nothing was wrong. But why he is feeling something melting inside him. He was sweating alot.

"Are you ok" he felt a cool sensation hitting inside him. As he fell in the ground. Taking all the coolness from it.

Lucy was worried about him, she followed him and he was in front of guild hall on his knees when she found him

Worried about him, she tapped him.

Natsu can't take it anymore as he tried to remain awake but lost it.

As his eyes were. fluttering shut, last thing he remembered was beautiful face of Lucy with tears in her eyes. Which sent pain in his heart. And then be black out.

A/n: read and review, is it worth continuing.


	2. chapter 1

His mind was fuzzy as he tried to open his eyes and look around his surroundings.

He was on guild hospital bed as Porlyusica was talking to Mira about something. His head hurt like crazy.

"Natsu", happy cried as tears of joy was falling from his eyes. He smiled as he wiped his tears.

"I'm ok lil buddy", he gave him assured smirk.

"Don't dare to die on me." he gave him futile glare.

He noticed a certain pair of golden locks, Lucy she was asleep with her head on table, he didn't dare to disturb her.

"Happy, how long i was asleep?" he wanted to know.

"You fainted at the entrance and woke up two days later, Lucy was awoke but wendy put her in sleep after Porlyusica arrived."

"Natsu,my boy how are you feeling?" Makarov enquiried as he took meds from Mira's hands.

"Feeling fine as horse gramps." he showed his full grin with his fangs shinning along.

"You never get sick but what happened that night isn't seem normal." Makarov turned back when he saw Porlyusica was checking Natsu the final time before leaving.

"Call me again if something happens. Overall he is fine, his magic working fine." she paused, "I'm not sure but i guess it's natural process for dragon slayers. But i need to confirm first."

Natsu was confused, "What my sickness has to do with dragon slaying?"

"You have to wait and learn yourself mah boy." she gave him secret smile.

"Ok I'm going." and she was gone like a wind.

Natsu looked at Lucy as he was out of bed he didn't like laying around. He was more active type. He bend toward her, and scoop her in bridal style while laying her down on bed. She sighed as the softness of bed hit her.

Natsu frown, since when did he care about Lucy that wherever she sleep.

He shrugged as he walked out, stretching his arms.

He devoured half the food Mira made. She smiled as she passed the bowl of soup.

"I know that you must be hungry after sleeping two days in row but you need to be careful. You just woke up."

"Inn fibe." (I'm fine), he replied while eating the food.

Gajeel gave him the look of disgust, "You are disgrace for the name of dragon slaying clan. You eat like you haven't got food, he said while munching the whole container made of iron.

Levy's sweat drop," You are eating tons of metal yourself and lecturing Natsu.." she trailed her sentence.

Gajeel paused, Did she scold him for fire breathing stupid.

He growled slowly at her, possessiveness kicking, "Shrimp, why you taking side with fire head?"

Panther lily was laughing. Gajeel glared at him.

"Shuddup you stupid cat."

"Language" Levy chided him again.

He groaned as lily rolled on ground from laughing.

X_X

Lucy woke up and stiffened when she felt soft duvet over her. She was on chair, how she got in bed. She looked, the same bed Natsu was resting.

She bolted up, where was he. Damn Erza for making her sleep with the help of Wendy.

She strode out of the guild medical room. She looked around where was he.

"Lucy chan", Levy bounced towards her with grumpy Gajeel following her from behind.

Wakaba was drinking with Cana as others were doing usual stuff.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked as her eyes scanned the whole guild house.

"Salamander left two hours ago." Gajeel replied gruffly.

"Now shrimp we got mission to do. Later bunny girl." as he dragged her along, while she was protesting to talk to Lucy.

"Ok that was awkward." she was going out of guild. When suddenly she felt something slapped her ass

Her face burnt in embarrassment, she turned and saw Cana was giving her knowingly look.

"What?"

"In my whole life I never saw Natsu tucked a girl inside the bed, but he puts you and you guys sleeping together. But now displaying publicly, wow that's next step. So is he really good in bed, he has to be I mean just look at the muscles that kid got, and with that fire and infinite energy, he must rock your world." she winked.

" CANA! WE ARN'T TOGETHER LIKE THAT."she protests but it was useless.

" Yeah denial is a first step before confession." she gulps down another barrel.

Lucy sighed, it was useless. She was tired as she walked towards her apartment.

X_X

She paused something was wrong, as she smells the burning of fire and smoke. Her eyebrows twitch, it better not be the certain pink hair guy.

She slammed open the door, her eyes wide. At the sight. Her kitchen, her lovely kitchen was burnt to hell. And there stood the culprits cover in soot and smoke.

"NATSU, HAPPY", she screamed.

"Hi Luce", he waved nervously.

"Explain.", boy, she was angry her mood was sour enough and now this was cherry on cake.

Natsu gulped she seems angry, he shuffled his legs in her carpet.

"I wanted to prepare some meal for you as you were taking care of me, so i thought you always keep feeding us maybe i can do something for ya."

Her heart melted, she was angry, tired and hungry. This day took lot of toll on her. She was scared for past few days when he fainted.

She couldn't take it anymore, she strides towards him and flung her arms around him.

Natsu was little surprised as he fumble few steps back while lucy wrapping him around her arm.

He froze and looked towards happy, he shrugged and flew to other room giving them some privacy.

Natsu was unsure of what to do.

"Thanks a lot." she mumbled in his chest, her warm breath hitting her. Speeding his heart beats.

"It's nothing Luce, I can cook for you again if you want me th-"

"No" she interrupted him in middle of his sentence.

"Thanks alot you are ok, you scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry Lucy, I won't again" he frowned, "but how the hell i control fainting."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You are an idiot."

He was offended, "Says the weird one."

She slapping his chest off, "So it's better be eatable after you burnt my whole kitchen." as she observed the damage. Her utensils were melted, cabinets burnt and stove was covered in soot.

She eyed the noodles.

"You burnt the kitchen just to cook some instant noodles." she palmed her head.

She looked at him and felt a guilty as she saw painful expressions on his face.

"But it was something good deed so you guys are forgiven."

He perks on hearing this, her own lips twitching in a smile as happy came flying around. He was nibbling on his fish.

"Maybe we can go in mission to fix your kitchen."Natsu suggested.

She wrinkles her nose," We aren't going on anything grossly and there's better be shower for me."

"Lucy sure is a princess, she act like one high ass snotty one." happy chime in.

"I'll rip your whiskers cat." she threatens him.

"Natsu, Lucy again trying to murder me, she just tried to strangle you few minutes before."

Natsu cleared his throat, "It's ok happy she will need hell of strength to kill me."

Lucy elbows him, "Don't talk about dying so easily."

His heart melted, she was adorable. Why the hell he thought that?

"You are right Natsu Lucy need hell of strength to beat you but don't ignore her beefing and busty body, she has bulging muscles and arms like Elfman. So be safe."

Lucy choked, "You damn cat I'm curvy not busting with muscles like Elfman."

Natsu was laughing hard, "You don't need to worry, Luce you are pretty. I'll tell happy that."

She paused, "How can you say that stuff?"

"I've seen you naked couple of time." he shrugged like they were talking about weather.

She froze as her mind reminded how many times he has barged in her bathroom, while she was changing or undressing.

"How many times have you seen me. That you are so confident over my body." she pries in low voice, her fist clenched.

She was horrified as she saw him in thoughts as he was counting on his fingers.

She smacked him, "you weren't supposed to count that you idiot." she was blushing furiously.

"But you told me count.",he was offended.

She glared at him and threw her books at him.

"Get out you pervert."

X_X

Happy was waiting outside.

"I told you Lucy was trying to murder us."

Natsu rubbed his abuse arms where she had hit him.

"Maybe i should apologize, she didn't meant to kill us buddy."

Lucy just needed a hot bath as she shimmer out of her clothes and was about to got into bathtub as she remembered the herbs Levy gave her, it was inside her drawer next to her bed.

She wrapped a little towel around her as she looked around.

Ah, found it as she took the green bottle, she froze.

"Hey Luce, I wanted to apologize for beforehand but i really don't know why you hit me bu-" he paused when she threw that green bottle at him, hitting him on head.

He hissed as he pinned her between the drawers and him.

She froze, just a thin little towel and he was pushing her around. She blushed as she secured her towel around her.

" You pervert." she screamed.

Natsu winced, goodbye my ears.

He paused and drinking the sight infront of him.

Clad in a little fluffy towel which left nothing to his imagination. He was looking suddenly.

"LUCY'S KICK" and he falls down from her window.

Groaning he rubbed his head, he looked up as Lucy shut down her window.

He turned and found happy giving him questioning look.

"Natsu did you talk to her."

"Sorry buddy I wasn't, she tried to kill me again."

"Told you she got body like Elfman." as happy flew ahed.

Natsu followed him as his mind was in print with Lucy in tiny pink fluffy towel.

He took a deep breath. Her scent lingering over him, soothing him in peaceful manner.

'Oh no buddy, she got the finest body in Fiore.' he didn't even realize but his instincts were getting more protective and curious about her, his best friend, his Lucy.

X_X

A/n: please ignore the typos I'll fix them later. Thanks for bearing with me.


	3. chapter 2

_**All belongs to master Mashima.**_ _ **But this plot belongs to me.**_

It's been three days since Natsu fainted but he was cured now. He was currently standing in front of notice board looking for something adventurous and destruction provided job.

"Natsu are you sure. You're ready for work again." Happy asked as he tied his bag around his neck.

"I am all fired up bud." as he pumps his flaming fist in the air.

"You got something interesting?" Mira asked as she took out her register to put his choosen job.

"I'm picking this one, its offering 300,000 jewels, a village plagued by thieves and bandits." Natsu rip the paper.

"Ok" Mira paused for a second but ignored it.

"Where did you get the idea I'll accompany you with something like this." Lucy frowned.

She hates the ideas of going into unknown areas full of dirt and mud. She knows there's a slim chance of having showers.

"Aww come on Luce. It's fun." he tried to force her to give in.

"Yeah fun for you completely but miserable experience for me." she wasn't going to fall for his tactics again.

"But the pay is 300,000. It means coverage of four months rental problems and still we have enough jewel to pay for food.

She halted maybe it wasn't bad after all.

" Ok but did you asked Gray or Ezra to come." she looked for her allies.

Natsu stood and looked at her, "Nah just us. We haven't been able to go on our mission. Besides i don't wanna deal with ice popsicle there."

Actually he could not tell her that he wants to go just with her. Kami knows only how the heck he got that idea but he was really looking forward to spending time with her.

And finally team Natsu was going for this job.

Reedus looked at his painting as Natsu, Happy and Lucy waltz out of the door.

Wakaba looks at his sketch, "Woh why our Natsu looks like love struck puppy in this pic?"

"I just drew what I saw." Reedus shrugged.

It was painted, Natsu looking softly towards Lucy as she was sitting on bar with happy snuggled to her bosom.

X_X

Lucy looks around for decent clothes, she took few full length pants, long sleeve shirts and leggings to deal with the mosquitoes and bugs in the forest. She draped her jacket. And packed necessary stuff.

Natsu and Happy was goofing around her apartment.

Happy stopped when he saw her new red lace lingerie, " Whao Natsu look Lucy got cool ear muffs."

As he threw her lacy red bra towards him.

Lucy shrieked, "DAMN CAT I'LL KILL YOU."

"NATSUUUuuu help."

Lucy lunged for him but missed as her foot twisted and she fell on the floor.

Natsu was frozen as he looked at her soft bra in his hand.

But when he saw Lucy falling he laughed.

He was there swiftly to help her,"You ok Luce?"

She glanced at his hand and glared, "You are pervert just like your cat."

As she snatched her garment.

He blushed furiously. Damn happy.

"Natsu Lucy is weird. She will get fat and won't be able to fit into any clothes we will have to sew curtains to make her new clothes."

"Fuckin die you nasty fenile." she was angry.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her securely, "He didn't mean like that. Calm down Luce."

After few minutes of struggling she was silent.

They packed there stuff and walked towards their destination.

The Beloitur village.

X_X

Gajeel looked at the board he was confused. He looked towards lily. He had planned to mix the S-Class mission down here. But to his wonder it was gone.

"What you searching for Gajeel?"

He stiffened when he listened Levy's voice.

"Nothing shrimp. Lets go, I got a job for us." but he was still wondering where was that village job.

Bisca took Asuka and ordered a orange juice for her and margarita for own.

"You ok Mira?" she saw the devil shifter was worried.

"I gave Natsu a job today but it was just to out of league for this grade."

"It Natsu, Bet he can handle anything." Bisca soothed her.

"Come on Asuka, lets go and find daddy."

Mira gave them bright smile as they were out. She keeps worried about them.

She was wiping a counter. When she felt eyes on her. She turned and looked around. She shrugged maybe she was thinking to much.

"Do you want a massage Laxus" Freed offered with bright smile. But the blonde dragon slayer ignore him. His eyes looking down in guild hall, Mira.

He don't know why? but she was a mystery to him. A puzzle he wanted to solve.

"Stop it Freed. Laxus busy." Ever cut in between.

"Aww man." Freed whined at his lost.

X_X

Natsu was horrified when he saw the monster in front of him.

Train.

He tried to convince Lucy to walk all the way to the village. But she kicked him.

So here they are boarding to their seats.

He groaned as he felt it moving.

Lucy was worried about him. As she hesitantly put her hand over his.

There was a spark between them but she didn't let go.

Natsu was green from feeling sick but he was stunned and turned to look at her hand over his.

He tried to smile as another nausea hit him.

Suddenly train turned into tunnel, and he was bounced towards her. His face falls over her shoulder.

He didn't remove, she didn't move.

Hr buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

It's going to be long six hours ride. As Lucy put her arms around him.

Hugging him closer to her.

X_X

A/n: Thanks alot for all you wonderful people. It means alot. Read and review if you liked.


	4. wrong mission

It was warm and cozy and mostly the heavenly feeling as he sniffed and snuggled deeply. But his happiness is cut short when he was pushed harshly.

Natsu groaned and opened his eyes while rubbing his head. Lucy was glaring at him while blush dusting of her cheeks.

"You pervert! How dare you sniff my stomach."

"Err." he rubbed the back of his neck. So he wasn't dreaming about sleeping over warm clouds, it was Lucy's lap.

"Are you ok Natsu. Lucy just angry because she hasn't eaten anything. I believe she needs to cut her diet as she has mountain size ass."

"You damn cat." she glared at him.

"Ok guys, I guess we have reached our destination." as they got out of the station and Natsu took a deep breath. Oh the joy of standing on earth again.

They saw the huge board of cedar wood at the entrance of the gate.

"Welcome to Beloitur. Town of happiness."

" Look happy this town is built for happiness."

"Aye"

They walked on the beautiful paths of the town as they saw the different types of flowers. They hadn't seen in Magnolia.

Lucy stooped in front of a store. She was looking at something.

Natsu followed her gaze, it was beautiful necklace.

Simple yet elegant. A sapphire drop mold between two roses and a wave of flames made of shiny diamonds envelopes around it.

But her face fell at the price.

They walked ahead. He was confused why she was suddenly depressed. Her scent was little mix with salty smell.

Tears.

"Luce?" he was next to her.

"Yeah?" did something happen.

"Nope" she gave him a dazzling smile.

A fake smile.

His Chest was in tight knot. He didn't liked it that Lucy lied to him. His chest grumble with little frustrated growl left his mouth.

They took out a paper and read the address.

It was noon and they were walking in the huge forest. Thanks to Natsu's nose they were safe. But Lucy shivered as she felt weird sensation.

"Don't you guys feel weird." she keeps looking around.

Something was off.

"what?" Natsu was on high alert but he didn't sense anything.

He frowned Lucy was in distress.

Happy was flying over them when he came back.

"Guys I saw village ahead."

"Thanks bud."

X_X

They reached their destination and it was nearly evening Lucy was covered in sweat and dirt. Thanks to the forest and the dust around the way.

They checked in the hotel. Two beds and food service.

Lucy threw her bag aside and sat on the chair.

" I need a bath." she took out new outfit.

"But we need to eat."Happy whined

"So go and eat I'll come after shower." she was about to leave.

"Then who will pay for food?" happy asked.

"I'm already on the verge of being broke. Are you trying to rip me off the money I've left."

"No."

"Sorry Lucy." they apologize.

She smiled and went to take a bath.

X_X

Natsu and happy was eating down. When a waitress came to take their order.

She was nervous and keep looking at Natsu.

"What w_will you order?" she stole a glance at him.

"One plate of everything." he replied while looking at the stairs. Lucy going to miss everything.

"Ok wait a bit." she was still there. Natsu looked at her and smiled.

She nearly melted. As she ran inside.

They were middle of eating when Lucy was there.

Shr took a small plate of fried rice and miso soup.

She felt like someone was looking at her and saw a cute girl was glaring at her.

She rose her eyebrow? What's going on.

She saw the way waitress was looking at Natsu.

Oh! Natsu gain his secret admirer.

She nudged him.

"She has been looking at you all this time."

"So?" he asked as he chew on his fries.

"Baka, she want your attention." she smiled.

He froze.

She wants him to flirt with another girl?

His eyebrows twitched.

"So what? I ain't interested." he pushed his plate away.

Suddenly his appetite was gone

Lucy gave him confused look.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just told you."

"I got heightened senses. I knew she was looking."

"So you wanna go and talk to her." she teased him a little.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" but he was serious.

Everything was paused suddenly.

Their eyes locked.

Her held curiosity.

His full of mystery and ferocity.

She bit her lips. He gave her challenging look.

"Tell me Luce. I'm waiting."

She took a wing and shoved it down his throat.

"Just eat you baka."

Natsu's eyes bulging out as he swallow the huge wing.

"Damn Lucy. You trying to kill me or something."

"Excuse me. You want anything for dessert?" same waitress approach them. Buy her hawk eyes locked on Natsu.

Lucy was getting frustrated.

"Yes one vanilla and two chocolate please."

Waitress glared at her. Lucy smirked at her victoriously.

Natsu was amused as he shook his head.

His heart was fill with warmth as he felt her grasping his arms.

They were enjoying their ice-cream when she saw that damned waitress was looking hungrily at Natsu.

Something snapped inside Lucy.

"Natsu you got ice-cream on your face." Natsu tried to wipe himself.

"Better?" he enquires.

"Wait let me" As she bends forward and licked the chocolate around the corner of his mouth.

But pulled back in three seconds.

She was smiling as she saw that waitress retreat in defeat.

Natsu was stiff still on his spot.

She realized what the hell she just done.

She look towards happy who was obliviously eating his fish ice-cream.

She looked at Natsu, face burning but acting like nothing happened.

But Natsu was feeling tingling at the spot she had touched him intimately.

"Luce why you licke-" before he could finsh she snatched happy and pushed his face over his.

Happy's lips rubbing over his.

Happy cried.

"See its even now."

She stood and leave for the room.

Happy was crying his lips were tainted. Carla wouldn't kiss him ever.

Natsu was still touching his face where she has lick.

A silly smile playing on his lips.

X_X

Next day they were in town to fight the problem they had. But none of them were there.

"Hello is somebody here?"

A man came out. He was very weak.

"What's your trouble?" Natsu asked while sending him sympathetic look.

"Our village is miserable. The tortured civilians. And losing our families."

"What happened?"

The old man took out the pic from behind the counter. It was little old but there's a girl smiling with that old man.

"She is my granddaughter. But she was took for slavery."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked while getting closer to Natsu. As the feeling that someone was watching hit her again.

"Whenever we don't pay for our rent or tax

They will take our kids away."

He wiped the tears as he hugged her photograph.

"Where is she?" Lucy was not going to let something happen to that girl.

"She work in there dancing bar.""His eyes were down.

"Name"

"Mika isayama."

"I'll go there. As a fake dancer." Lucy asked

" But it's a dangerous place. And girl like you should not go. You will be in danger."

"What danger?" Natsu asked in cold voice.

"This is actually a base of human trafficking. And my granddaughter is stuck there."

He was crying again.

"I'll enter this and will save her and others."

Suddenly she was pushed behind as Natsu shield her.

"No you are not going there. We will need a plan."

Happy was frozen.

"Natsu did you say, we need a plan?"

"Yeah bud Lucy is stupid going there on her own. So we need a solid plan.

Happy was very happy today as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

" My all for good nothing brains destructive Natsu is all grown up."

" I'm going whatever you say."She tried to escape.

" Over my dead body."

They both glared at each other...

X_X

A/n: new chapter. Hope yiu enjoyed. Read and review.


	5. burning temperature

Natsu talked to others. This village was in the town of happiness, Beloitur. But nobody was happy.

After their investigation they dig out about the illegal dark guild, Venom vines.

They had took kids from their families and captured the guys and girls for all bad dirty works.

"So they had captured girls and use them to lure people for money and dealing stuffs."Lucy pointed when she looked up towards Natsu.

"I've found out about the abandoned mine government has forbidden people from going there but the captive are used as slave, they are digging some weird gems from there." he was torn. Regrets about taking Lucy with him.

"This mission sounds like S-class." Lucy shrugged but they were paying 300,000 jewels. So it was worth.

"I wish there's a fsh for a reward."

"We can buy whole fish market with this kind of money." Natsu glowed.

"Aye" as they were dreaming about foods they can eat finally.

A vain popped in Lucy's head."Focus you idiots. I'm going to save the girls and kids. You go towards abandoned mine. And save those boys and men."

"But Luce" he complained.

"You don't have faith in me?" she challenged him.

"I do." he sighed..

He never going to win at this pace.

"Ok but take care of yourself."

"I got strongest spirits. Nothing can harm me."

She gave him dazzling smile, his lips were twisted itself. He was still worried about her.

X_X

"I heard some brats are here from magnolia to save these bastards." A man with potbelly said. As he chugged his beer.

"I ain't afraid of some kids." other scoffed as he kicked an old man who was fainted from thirst.

"Wat-water" he groaned.

"you wanna water then drink this" as he poured his wine in front of him. Each drop soaking on the floor.

"You will burn in hell" a guy bound in cuffs spat at them.

"You" the guy stood and slammed his punch on his face.

Others were drenched in fear.

"Rebellious behaviour can lead you to death."

A guy took the old man and gave him little water.

"They will pay for this gramps. Have faith."

X_X

Master Makarov has returned but he was bursting with fury.

"That fool took a dangerous S-class mission and went all by himself. How didn't you recognised it?" he was pink with anger.

Mira felt guilty.

"Sorry Master it's my fault."

"Quit it old man. I'll handle this." Laxus was standing between Makarov and Mira. Saving the eldest strauss from master fury

."Go and save them before they die. I'll kill him myself. These kids will be death of me." as he went upstairs in his office slamming the door loudly.

Laxus turned and looked at Mira she handed him the details of the mission team Natsu has taken.

He paused and looked at the girl in front of him. Then he turned.

" You guys stay I'll go alone."

"But i want to accompany you Laxus." Freed whined. Bixlow snickered. But nothing can phase the lightning dragon slayer.

X_X

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Natsu was still wondering over her plan.

She put her bags down. "Yes I'm sure i can save them. I need to go undercover there to know about them. I can save the other girls by knowing about their plans and whereabouts."

"We can direct barge to the place and attack like usual and beat the shit out of them for answers."

"We can but i dont know what kind of danger we can put the girls into. It's about whole village not some bunch of people Natsu."

Lucy was ready as she looked for the last time over her dress. She was embarrassed as hell even she wore revealing clothes but this was still extreme for her.

But she remembered, she had to look like some night dancer to get into the headquarters. She was still blushing at the thought of Natsu seeing her in this outrageous dress.

So she covers the whole body in trench coat.

"Ready to hit the next step." she came out.

"Lucy what are you wearing?" Natsu glared hard at her. He don't know what kind of dress she was wearing there. He already was against her going alone and now this.

"Nothing just regular dancing clothes." she smiled sweetly at him.

He was sidetracked by her smile.

"Natsu, Natsuu."

'Huh?' he heard happy calling for his attention.

"Yeah" he turned.

"I found the mine. It's on the western side deep in mountain."

"Let's Go"

He turned and gave last longing look to Lucy. She was tugging her coat uncomfortably.

He frowned but still ran to save the people.

X_X

It was suffering and suffocating.

The smell of cigarettes, smell and stench of cheap beer and alcohol.

She balances.

But keep the fake smile on her face as the lady in stacked cut Burnette gave her sharp look.

"Again what are you doing here?"

"My name Lucy Ashley. I wanted money so need to work here. This place is cool." as she gave awkward appreciated look to the pig sty.

"Ok. You are selected as our dancer but you need to prove your worth tonight give a sensational performance. We will sesee later. For now go serve the drinks."

Lucy was glad. She looked around and shook her head in disbelief.

Poor innocent girls were treated like dirt. She gritted her teeth. But remained calm down.

She saw her, Kira isayama.

She walked towards her while serving drinks and avoiding pervs.

" Kira?"

The girl was afraid as she ignored her.

"Your grandfather sent me" Lucy said lowly.

Kira halted as her arms were shaking. Her eyes were hidden under bangs.

"Gramps send you?"

"Yes I'm mage and i promise I'll take care of these bastards and you'll be save. But tell me if there's any more places they are hiding something."

"This is their base. They sent us on mission, we follow them and if we fight we get brutally punished."

Lucy noticed the scars of whipping and cigarette burns. Her blood boiling. Who can treat the delicate body of girl this way.

"I'm here you will be with your grandfather tomorrow."

She keeps the facade as she summoned Loke to take girls safely without causing alarm.

New girls were safe outside as virgo has made the tunnel.

Now only few were there, Lucy needs to find out these rich bastards who keep girls in prison fof their pleasure. Only two hours for fimal performance.

X_X

Happy flew with carrying Natsu. They landed near the gate of mine.

Natsu felt disgusted by the heavy smell of fear, tears and blood. These people were monsters. He felt his body flaming as sun was setting.

He don't want to waste any second, he need to hurry up and get back to that weirdo. God knows what she was planning.

"Ready happy."

"Aye sir"

"Fire dragon roar" as he burst the gate opening.

The. Men inside heard the loud boom. When they saw the smoke coming from the enterance.

"So those brats are here." as they stood up.

They were all mages. They saw Natsu and smirked.

"We can easily take you down in one shot brat."

"Try me." as natsu flunked forward fire licking his legs.

Their eyes were widened by his power. But they all attacked him together.

It's going to be lne hell of fight.

Laxus has reached at his destination in lighting speed. He saw the smoke coming from the deep western side of the village.

He shook his head.

'he is real fool fighting with them alone. But that's Natsu.'

Laxus stopped when he saw bloody and battered Natsu. But was still fighting.

He growled as lightning hitting the ground.

Natsu was exhausted, he underestimated his opponents. But they were stronger somehow. Happy was lying down when he was swatted like a fly.

He saw lightning. Huh? Then the sharp smell hit his nose.

Laxus.

He smiled at him.

"Join the party bud."

"Shut up before they kill you step away."

"You wanna fight too" Natsu was offended by this. It was his fight, his mission.

"Its type A S-class mission. Even we call them sucide missions."

Laxus punches the punk who threw the dark acid balls in his directions.

Natsu was frozen.

S-class suicide grade mission.

Lucy. Fear gripping his heart. But he couldn't leave Laxus. He felt fire burning inside. As the guy with potbelly used the earth magic. Moving the ground under him.

"Fire dragon talon" as he jumped and kicked his face.

It took another half hours to finish them. The guys were free.

Laxus turned, "Where is blondie?"

"Lucy is saving the capture girls."

"You kidding me. Just pray she ain't dead."

As they ran towards her place.

"Be safe Luce I'm coming"

X_X

The girl frowning looks around.

"Where's half the girl. Did they all went out on mission. But who send them."

Lucy panicked as she was in front of her.

"My work is finished."

"Huh? Yeah get ready in five minutes. Your dance should be tempting enough. Boss is here tonight."

Bingo. That's what she had wanted.

Lucy was feeling uncomfortable with this string type clothes, barely covering her.

But still she was determined to save all the kids and captives.

She wore a mask like belly dancer and came on the stage as wolf whistle and disturbing comments followed her.

She had the key of Aquarius and Taurus in both palms. She had given them drugs in their drinks she had served. Just need another few minutes till then she had to do this humiliated stunt.

She took a deep breath.

'Here we go'

She started moving her body on the rhythm. She was like a story blowing with winds under the starry night.

It was like a dream everyone was hypnotized by her beauty and performance.

They were full of lust and rage.

She was tensed as she saw many men has came closed to her stage but she kept going.

The master of the guild Venom vine, Takahami stood.

He was itching to get this golden hair beauty. He never saw her but he was mesmerized by her. Ne wanted to touch her.

He stood and moved his hand to touch her waist.

Suddenly a blazing fire engulfed his arms. He screamed in pain. His flesh was burning brutally.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. Oh boy she was in mess. As she shivered when she saw him.

Natsu was breathing fire. His eyes full of hatred and revenge. His flame was intense and red. And he was glaring but his eyes were burning holes into her overly exposed body.

X_X

A/n: thanks for those who liked ot so far. Tell me what you think about this one. Stay bless.


	6. fairy tail belongs to master Mashima

The Venomous vines erupted around Natsu as he burnt his way out of it.

Takahami the evil master of Venom vine. Hissed in pain as he glanced towards Natsu.

The fire mage was ready to toss him in hell.

"The hell are you doing here brat?"

He raised his arms as venomous acidic balls were targeting Natsu.

"I'm here to roast your ass like chicken wings. Get ready sleezy bastard. And you bloody dare to taint something precious of mine." he ran and kicked him square in the face.

"Dragon fire talon" he destroyed the stage.

Lucy was still frozen from his look. What was that?

She was tired because Loke and Virgo was still out, so her energy was nearly drained.

She still tried to open the third gate. When she felt blurry.

Damn it she was out of power. She still kicked some of the enemies men.

Laxus joined forces with Natsu. They battled brutally, Natsu was exhausted but he kept fighting. His eyes keep wandering in Lucy's direction. His heart burns when he saw she was out of power but he was nearly running low himself.

Damn he was pathetic, he need to protect his best friend. He will deal with her later.

Laxus threw Light dragon roar and wiped the guild finally. They defeat the master.

Natsu glared at his fallen body as he stomped his right hand.

"You fuckin dare to touch HER." his eyes were red with anger.

"Calm down please spare me." he begged him as he was screaming in pain.

Lucy was horrified she tried to stop him. But it was futile.

"Natsu please you will kill him." she screamed.

He snapped, blinked rapidly and coming back to reality.

With final kick he turned.

He looked intimidating.

Lucy gulped when she saw his eyes were on her. He was walking in her direction. And wanted to hide.

She shivered when she felt cold shiver.

Natsu took out his coat and wrapped it around her.

"What kind of shit is this. Care to explain?"

Oh boy, he was pissed.

"I told you it was part of the plan." Lucy tried to change the topic.

He points to her.

"But you never told me about involving some skimpy clothing. It's exposed to much of your skin. Do you have any idea how dangerous it could be. These people aren't normal Luce. Remember what if i haven't been here on time."

She saw deep fear in his eyes. She squeezed his hand.

And gave him apologetic smile.

" Are you gonna scream on your best friend."

He was irritated scratch that, he was ready to burn everything to crisp. But how could he maintain his anger when she was giving him those big dove eyes.

He sighed.

"Ok fine. But don't do anything stupid things like this again."

"Hey i am not stupid." she protested.

"Natsu, Lucy" happy was there. He was barely able to stand.

Nastu picpicked him up.

"Laxus freed every victim and captive. Currently he is talking to village chief. He's staying there."..

X_X

It was dark pitch night they weren't ready to travel back. They were out of energy too.

"I'm hungry and need warm bath." Lucy spoke.

Natsu gave her pointed look. But said nothing. His eyes traveled to her body and a snarl left his mouth.

Lucy frowned.

"What?"

He pulled her behind him as he glared at the teenage guy gazing at her direction.

Lucy pushed him aside.

"Stop being rational he is Kira's friend. He was here with other."

Natsu was beyond angry. Can't she see the way he was looking at her. And for God's sake she was not appropriately dressed.

He still tried to cover her. Lucy could not budged him. So she talked while peeking over his shoulder. Natsu felt her soft breath hitting his skin.

A spark jolt in his body.

"I'm not sure how to thank you for the help. We are glad to have you as our saviour Miss Lucy." The redhead boy gave her friendly smile.

"Cut the crap with this cheeky talks. In fact we did together. Can't you see me." Natsu spat furiously.

"Oh sorry." he said but his eyes were trying to look at her.

Natsu turned and grasped Lucy with him. Happy was flung on his left shoulder. He didn't give damn that guy was still talking.

"That was rude." Lucy said loudly.

He didn't speak.

"Are you even Listening."She poked his back. Muscles stiffened under her touch.

" You behave badly Natsu." she said annoyingly.

Finally he snapped as an animalistic growl erupted.

" I behave rudely and stupidly. What about you walking in danger like this. Don't you think pot calling kettle back?"

"You are the one always burning and destroyed things. Even I do mistakes it's nothing compared to you. And that guy was way more polite and kinda well manner then you."

It hurts. His heart feels stupid pain wavering inside his chest.

He grabbed her by her arms.

Their face was so close.

" He is more better then me? " he shouted at her.

"Well yeah. I guess" she shrugged.

"I don't think that bastard even knows about your crappy romantic sappy novels and how you like wearing your hair down sometimes in a braid. Or how much of a clean freak you are."

"It sounds like you was jealous Natsu."

"Yes i was." he screamed.

"What?"

"W-What?"

They were both stunned. He was so close to her. He took her scent. She was heaven.

God.

He cupped her cheeks as she leaned in his touch and snakes her arms around him.

She bit her lips and his eyes were looking at her movements like a hawk.

He wanted to taste them.

Woh wait. Since when he wants to be like this??

He tried to specify the reasons. Well hell with it.

As he chucked all the sanity outside the window and pulled her more closely ro him. They were practically glued to each other.

Just a little bit and they will lock in a kiss.

He bend towards her.

"Natsuuu are you guys trying to kill me. It's suffocating."Happy whined.

He was crushed between both.

Lucy shoved him like fire burning her. She was blushing furiously. Praying happy haven't seen anything.

" By the way Natsu." Happy look at his best friend.

" Yeah buddy?" he was still looking at Lucy with hooded eyes.

"You are more safe in forest in dark pitch night rather than with Lucy in broad daylight."

"Why?" he didn't payed much attention as his body was fighting to not take her in his arms and.. And what?

"Because she has the look of Pervert who are ready to take advantage of you. And I woke up when she was trying to choke your neck. Maybe she was trying to get rid of you after ravishing you."

"I wasn't you damn cat. And how the hell do you know this kind of adult stuff. I doubt your pea size brain."

She was beyond embarrassed.

"Oh i read the Novel you buried deep down in your drawer.

She parked up.

" You read my novel. Really?" she was really happy. Even she was ready to forgive him.

" Which one you read?"

" How to bang a guy 101" Happy shrugged.

"But if you bang Natsu, he will be injured and about 101 times. I'm dead sure his soul will leave earth.

"The hell happy. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."she nearly squeezed his mouth with her arms.

" See Nate she is a heartless girl. Always being bullying to innocent people."

Lucy stomped leaving both behind. Her face was red as Erza's hair.

Natsu was lost what just happened. But he was sure something interesting he has missed.

"Happy do you have any idea where i can find that book?"

"Aye Sir." he chirped happily.

As they follow her behind to the direction of Village.

X_X

"Forgive me lord. We weren't able to get them. That lightening bastard arrived to save them." Takahami shivered.

"But you have failed me. And you know what I do with people like you" the hooded figure hissed.

"No spare me. Forgive me." be begged but suddenly he was engulfed by fire turning his bones into ashes.

X_X

A/n: hope that enjoying it. Read and review. Thanks.


End file.
